survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherry
"Ui! Salamat ha kasi mas pinili mong sumama saakin kaysa sa kanila!" ''--Sherry talking to Raylan.1.18. Si Sherry ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa clinic ng unibersidad kasama sina Raylan at Nurse Joyce. Personality Si Sherry ay matapang na babae. Kaya niyang harapin lahat ng hamon na ibigay sa kanya kahit maliit o malaki, kinakaya niya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Sherry sa isang sikat na Unibersidad sa bulacan. Kasama niya lagi sina Denie, Alex, Tricia, Marilyn, Shane, Roy, Jin at Josh. Isa ring tipikal na all girls group ang grupo nila. Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 14: To Faculty?" Nabanggit ni Denie si Sherry nang binahagi niya sa grupo na kasama niya ito bago nagsimula ang lahat "Chapter 16: " Unexpectedly " Nabanggit ni Denie si Sherry nang magusap usap sila nina Rain at Eva sa sala ng cloister at sinabing namimiss na niya ito. Nagpapasalamat ang tatlo kay Nurse Joyce nang bigla nilang nakita sina Raylan at Sherry na kanilang mga kaklase din. Nabanggit ni Noah na hindi lang silang tatlo ang magkakasama dahil ang iba ay nasa cloister. Napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na pumunta doon kaya lang punong puno ng mga zombies ang labas kaya napagdesisyunan ng lahat na ipagpabukas na lamang iyon. Pumayag naman ang lahat. Natulog na si Sherry matapos nito. "Chapter 17: Final Destination" Ginising ni Alfred si Raylan upang malaman kung ano ang kanyang desisyon sa napagusapan nila kagabi. Nagsuggest si Raylan na bakit hindi na lang sila magsama sama ngunit hindi parin napilit ang mga ito. Habang tuloy ang pagpilit nina Chris at Noah kay Raylan, napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na hindi na tapusin ang paguusap at siya ay mauuna na papuntang cloister. Maya maya ay may biglang kumalabog ng Van sa may kaliwa. Nagulat ang lahat ng mapagalaman nilang sila Sherry at Raylan pala ito. Pinasakay nila ito sa Van at sakto namang napasok na ni Eric si Rei. Nang naharangan ng mga zombies ang buong van, agad na hinarurot ni Eric ang pagdrive nito at nakaalis naman sila agad agad. Lahat sila ay may kanya kanyang iniisip habang paalis sila ng eskwelahan. Winish ni Sherry na sana umabot pa siya sa pupuntahan nila dahil sa kalagayan niya. "Chapter 18: Sacred Heart" Habang nasa biyahe papuntang ospital, kanya kanyang gawain ang ginawa ng magkakaklase. Narinig din ni Sherry ang patungkol sa nangyari kay Jake. Napansin ni Denie si Sherry na maputla at napansin ni Raylan na napansin ito ni Denie. Ayaw niya itong sabihin pa ngunit kusa nang nagbigay si Sherry at sinabi na nascratch siya ng mga zombies. Sa flashback ni Sherry, habang tumatakbo siya papalayo ng clinic ay nakita niya na sumunod si Raylan sa kanya kaya hinintay niya ito, sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari, nascratch siya habang naghihintay kay Raylan. Matapos ang ilang diskusyon, napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na ibaba na siya ng van at iwanan. Nagpasalamat ito kay Raylan dahil sa desisyon nitong sumama sa kanila. "Chapter 19: The Revelations" Hindi makamove on si Denie sa pangiiwan nila kay Sherry kaya tinulungan siya ni Rain para makamove on. Nabanggit si Sherry nang kinekwento ni Raylan and tungkol kina Noah noong nasa clinic pa sila. "Chapter 20: Loved Ones" Nabanggit si Sherry nang makita ni Raylan ang nangyari sa kanyang mga kaklaseng nainfect nang walang kahit anong kagat bago sila maging zombie. Nagtaka siya kung papano sila naging zombie. Killed Victims * Herself (''Indirectly Caused) * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed By: * Herself (Indirectly Caused) Nang nagpumilit siya na umalis nang walang kasama ay lumaki ang tsansa na madadali si Sherry ng mga zombies. * Raylan (Caused) Sumigaw si Raylan para marinig ni Sherry at malaman na sa kanya ito sumama.Nang dahil dito, hindi namalayan ni Sherry na nadali siya ng mga zombies. * Zombies (Infected, Alive) Nang pinilit ni Sherry na tumakbo papuntang cloister, nahagip siya ng isang zombie at nascratch siya nito. Trivia * Sherry is the first character who was infected by means of a zombie scratch.